


Finally Getting Together (sequel to coming out gone wrong)

by deadbeat1010



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeat1010/pseuds/deadbeat1010
Summary: Sequel to ‘Coming Out Gone Wrong’After deciding to go and visit his friends Sapnap and Dream in Florida, George finally decides to tell Dream about his growing feelings towards him as he is struggling to keep them hidden. Throughout the fic George debates whether he really wants to risk losing their friendship but eventually makes the right decision (some obstacles come up along the way though).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 31





	Finally Getting Together (sequel to coming out gone wrong)

Please read 'Coming Out Gone Wrong' fic first as some of this one may not make a lot of sense, but other than that enjoy! :)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a random donation that came through on one of his streams that made George come to a sudden realisation. He had yet to make the long journey to go visit his friends who currently lived in Florida together at Dream’s house. He had no idea why he hadn’t already gone over as COVID restrictions had been lifted months ago. Perhaps it was the hidden feelings that George had been harbouring since long before his accidental ‘coming out’ on twitter. Or the fact that his friends had never brought travelling there up since COVID had gotten under control, so he had completely forgotten.

The donation read ‘when do you think you will visit Dream and Sapnap, we want a Dream Team meetup!.’ He was currently on a call with said friends on discord while he was trying (and failing) to beat the game. For the most part it was a chilled-out stream but for some unknown reason the question had thrown him off of his guard – why hadn’t his friends mentioned him coming over to stay with them? Before his twitter ‘announcement’ they had spent hours and hours basically planning out every day that George would spend with them. Maybe now that he was ‘out’ to them it had somehow affected the way that they saw him as a person and they now believed it would be weird to share a flat with their gay friend. 

“Yeah George, when are we going to meet up? I’m pretty sure it’s safe to travel, isn’t it Dream?” he heard Sapnap speak out through the speakers of the headset that sat on top of his darkened hair, breaking his spiralling thoughts before they spun out of control. He knew that his friends totally supported him no matter what. Especially Dream.

Ever since he had come out, Dream had put in extra effort to make him feel comfortable and secure in their friendship. Additionally, he double checked before making any comments or announcements that may possibly reveal anything that George may not want to get out to the fans. It made him feel so much more grounded and safer – not that he didn’t before – but Dream’s efforts made all the difference. 

“Yeah it’s safe. Actually, you know what George? You should come over, probably for a few months. We had it all planned out before, remember?” How could he forget. Their plans to finally meet and see Dream’s face in person were the central reason for George getting through those tough and torturous lockdown months spent with no face-to-face interaction, except his family. 

“Yeah definitely, we should look into it later.” He didn’t want to get into too many details on the stream just in case their plans did fall through, leaving fans (and him) thoroughly disappointed. The truth was, he didn’t know how much self-control he would have around Dream as he was a very affectionate person in real life. He felt severely touch starved and lonely without the casual hug from his parents or hair ruffle from his annoying sister, despite how much he hated to admit it to them (or anyone). Who knew what he would unintentionally do being in such a close proximity to the man he had had a giant crush on for the better part of a year? His online personality heavily contrasted with what he was like in person as he knew he came across quite reserved and shy for affection to his viewers and also his friends. But that wasn’t him, Dream brought out a side to him that he himself didn’t recognise due to all the flirting, and it affected George in ways he wasn’t used too, making him appear constantly flustered around the younger man. 

Despite this, he did really want to meet up with his friends. Maybe if things went well he could just tell Dream how much his words and actions affected him. If he found it weird then George could just tell him to forget it happened and move on. Easy. 

For the remainder of the stream, George could barely contain his excitement over finally booking a flight to Florida with his friends support; he was basically bouncing in his chair with pure anticipation. When he fell into a lava pool for the third time, he decided his nerves and feelings were too high to continue streaming, so he said his goodbyes and ended the stream.

“Okay, when should I come over? Is next week too soon? I should probably stay for a few months, right? I mean otherwise it’s not really worth it…”

“Woah, George calm down. I’m not going to lie you didn’t seem too eager to come over on stream. I regretted putting you on the spot immediately after I said it…” Sapnap had no idea how wrong he was, George couldn’t wait.

“No, sorry. I just didn’t want to plan it all out in front of them.”

“Cool, so yeah you should definitely come over for a few months and of course you will stay with us, we just need to pick a flight...” George was beside himself, it was finally happening. He was meeting his best friends in person. It felt like a dream and he hoped he never woke up.

They spent hours checking and re-checking flights, with Dream offering to pay for George to fly first class so he was comfortable. They eventually decided that George should fly out in a week; that gave him enough time to check plans over with his mom and of course pack the torrent of clothes and equipment he would need to take with him.

That night he dreamed of strong hands wrapped protectively around his waist, his face nuzzled into blonde hair while their breaths came out heavy and in sync. It was so perfect and secure that when George woke up the next morning, the feelings that he had previously lost when their plans to meetup dwindled during COVID, had returned, hitting him in full force. Now he just had to talk to his mom…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a tedious conversation with his mother about travel plans and continuous reassurances about how he would call his family every day, he was finally prepared to leave. George was getting more and more nervous the closer the dedicated day was where he would take the almost 12-hour plane journey to Florida. He was currently chewing nervously on his nails and pacing around his blue painted room, debating whether he was seriously going to take the risk of travelling and revealing his feelings to Dream.

He could hear his younger sisters footsteps thud behind his closed door before a loud and impatient knock resonated around his bedroom.

“Come in” he allowed. If his sister were coming to his room and risking the possibility that he would be on a call or streaming with his friends then it must be important. 

“George, oh my gosh I can hear your pacing from across the hall in my room, just tell me what’s wrong?” He and his sister were close, like super close. Ever since she had been born they had been joined at the hip, and their relationship was unique to any one he had experienced before. This fact was why he struggled to keep anything hidden from her, especially something so big as having a huge crush on the best friend that he was visiting in a few days. 

“Emily, it’s nothing.” Her eyes bore into his, shutting down his previous plans to avoid her questions and act like nothing was wrong. “Well… do you know Dream?” George knew that was a dumb question because of course she knew who he was. 

“Uhm… yeah of course I do idiot, I’m not dumb.” He was expecting that reaction.

“Well… I sort of uhm… like him…” He knew his sister wouldn’t judge him for liking someone the same gender as him; when he came out she made that explicitly clear; his whole family did. However, admitting that he had fallen for someone who was probably straight and the closest friend he had was something completely different.

She cut him off completely from his thought process though before he could fully retract the meaning behind his words. “As more than a friend, yes I know George. You aren’t exactly discreet.”

“WHAT! You knew? How in the world did you know? I’ve been trying to keep it a secret.” This was news to George. He had tried conserve his feelings from everyone despite the constant array of butterflies that swirled inside him at the sounds of Dream’s name or whenever he heard him wheeze during a call. 

“Well… the late-night discord calls, endless flirting and constant blushing kind of gave it away.” Well, that is great. If Emily had managed to figure out the tight-lipped confession from watching streams and hearing him through the thin walls of their house, then chances are Dream has probably picked up on it too.

“Do you think Dream knows?” If he knew then there was no way he could face travelling all that way to be rejected and pushed aside like a useless object by Dream. He had liked straight boys before, and it never ended well for him; usually he was left with a broken heart and stronger emotional barriers in place around his throbbing heart. 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s fine. It’s only obvious to someone that knows you like me.” Oh, okay. Thank god for that then. “So, are you going to tell him or keep it a secret?”

“That’s what I’m debating right now. See, what if I tell him and he never talks to me again… or he thinks I’m weird, or…”

“George, stop. That’s not going to happen. And besides, what if he feels the same and you both can finally be together.” The words sounded stupid falling from his sisters lips; he had never really considered Dream reciprocating his feelings. Sure, they liked flirted a lot on stream and sometimes on calls together… private calls with just them, but it was all jokes right?

“Like that’s going to happen.” No, there was no way Dream liked him anything more than just a friend, but he still needed him to know… just in case. 

“You never know, don’t say that George. Besides if you never tell him, how will you ever find out the truth. If he says he doesn’t feel the same then you can tell me that ‘you told me so’ okay? Just please do it, if not for you then for me. I want you to be happy and I can tell this is really upsetting you.” He really loved his sister, she was always in his corner and would never tell him to do something unless she really thought it would work out in some way, shape or form. 

“Okay fine Emily I will…” 

This trip was either going to be the best thing that had ever happened to him, or the worst. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride to Florida consisted of George feeling sick to his stomach most of the way there. He had decided that he wasn’t going to ambush Dream with a confession of his feelings, but rather wait until the perfect moment arose but who knew when that would be. He had sent a selfie of himself at the airport before he took off and sent it to the group chat he shared with Sapnap and Dream. They had sent back excited replies of ‘can’t wait to see you’ and ‘text us when you land!’. 

Dream had revealed that he only lived a few minutes away from the airport so he could leave at a moment’s notice to come and collect George. The thought of finally seeing him in person and being able to fully appreciate what he looked like made George’s hands shake with anticipation. He felt like his skin was on fire as his brain worked five miles a minute with questions of whether Dream will hug him or just smile when they met. (George would be highly disappointed if it was the latter).

Soon enough he had landed and sent a quick text to let the Dream Team know. He walked on shaky legs to collect his suitcase which came through the baggage machine quite quickly, before making his way to the exit door where they had agreed that they would meet. His heart was beating so fast in his chest George thought it might explode right there and then. Scanning the parking lot, he noticed a car pull up which had the familiar face of Sapnap in the passengers seat. 

The sight caused a broad smile to blossom on his face while Sapnap yelled “George” and practically jumped out his seat and into his awaiting arms. He laughed at the sheer happiness of finally being able to touch one of his best friends for the first time, ever. It felt so strange yet so comforting to be in his presence after years of chatting and gaming together online. He eventually pulled away to see the man he had been thinking about for months laughing with them while causally leaning against his car, which looked pretty expensive. 

“Come on George, where’s my hug?” That was all the permission he needed before launching himself into the taller mans arms; it felt exactly like he had dreamed. Dream’s arms wrapped around him perfectly, like they were always meant for each other. He smelled like sugary vanilla and cinnamon wrapped into one, the scent overtaking all other senses and bringing back the butterflies George had been trying to supress. He had gotten so lost in the moment that hearing Sapnap awkwardly cough shocked him slightly before he felt Dream pull away from his embrace, leaving a small pout on George’s face.

He tried to make eye contact with Dream however he was heavily avoiding his longing gaze. Wow, way to go George; you have made him uncomfortable. “Sorry guys it just feels really weird to finally be seeing you both in person” he laughed awkwardly.  
“No, it’s fine George. Me too, I guess I just didn’t expect you to be so cuddly. You don’t give off that vibe online” Dream chuckled, trying to lift the mood and get rid of the awkwardness of the whole situation. 

“Yeah George, it’s nice though” Sapnap also chimed in. How was he supposed to react to that?

“Yeah I never really thought about it to be honest. So, Dream nice car.” It was true, he hadn’t really thought about what his friends thought of him but hearing it come from their lips made George feel oddly self-conscious about his touchy habits.

“Yeah thanks, we should probably get going before one of you get recognised and I do an accidental face reveal” Dream laughed with his signature wheeze which brought another small grin on George’s face. 

“Oh, come on Dream we all know you would love the attention” George giggled, finally feeling the mood lift enough to continue with their usual teasing banter like nothing had changed. The same comforting and joyous feelings that accompanied their friendship was the same in person as it was online, and George was thankful for it.

Sapnap took up his previous position in the passenger seat while George squeezed into the back of the white Tesla; it was a posh car for sure. While Dream was driving, they kept accidently making eye contact through the rear-view mirror, but Dream would just smile awkwardly, a faint blush becoming clearly visible on his cheeks and then look away. It was funny to George as he could now see how easily Dream blushed in person; previously he could never really tell as on streams and videos he never had a face camera on (for obvious reasons).

Pulling up to a large house that George presumed belonged to Dream, his mouth fell open in utter shock; Dream must have a lot more money than he thought if he was able to afford this place. 

“Home sweet home” Dream laughed while getting out the front seat and grabbing George’s suitcase from the trunk of the car. George followed and got out from his side of the car and moved to the back so he could help Dream, however he was halted by the sight of Dream’s shirt riding up to reveal his toned stomach on full show for all to see. George’s mouth went dry as he forced himself to look away and thanked Dream once he was passed his luggage, but in the process their hands brushed together slightly.

George had to physically hold himself back from grabbing onto Dream’s full arm and never letting it go, as they made their way along the long path to his large front door. His clinginess was beginning to make itself known as it usually did when George found himself in an unknown place, this was due to his nerves manifesting in the form of needing physical touch. As if sensing this, Dream put a hand on one of George’s shoulders in a reassuring way and gave him a quick smile, before unlocking the door and leading the way into his mansion size house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once George was settled into his room and had unpacked some of his stuff, he and Dream found themselves both sat on the huge, fluffy couch that was sat in his living room while Sapnap made them all snacks. It felt so right; just the two of them sitting in the comforting silence and enjoying each other’s company. George felt like this was the moment – he was going to tell Dream the truth. 

“Dream, can I tell you something?” He stopped staring aimlessly at the TV and looked into George’s hazel eyes, appearing startled. It was almost as if he had also been trying to work up enough courage to say something, but George had beaten him to it. 

“I… I want you to know that you helped me so much that time when I accidently came out to the internet last year and…I really appreciate it. You’re such a good friend and there is something I need to tell you, but I’m a little scared about how you might react.”

“George, there is absolutely no need to thank me, I didn’t do anything it was all you. I’m so glad you are finally realising that your sexuality changes nothing in our friendship and you can tell me anything.” They had gotten noticeably closer, and George swore that if he moved any nearer to Dream he would end up on the man’s lap. 

“I…” He was cut off by a yell from Sapnap who had apparently finished making his snacks and came into the room, holding a bag of popcorn and nachos with melted cheese.

“Wow guys, why are you so close? Why didn’t you invite me to join you?” he laughed at the joke however Dream swiftly moved backwards, away from George. His heart cracked a little at his rapid response. “Soooo, want to watch a movie or something.”

“Sure” was Dream’s short reply and before George knew it they were all sitting; Sapnap in between him and Dream and watching The Avengers. 

He tried to concentrate on the movie but all they could think about was how close he had gotten to telling Dream before Sapnap interrupted. How would he have reacted? He had gotten the feeling that Dream was on the verge of kissing him but that was impossible right? Not with how he had reacted to Sapnap when he pointed out how close they had gotten to each other. Maybe it was a mistake coming to Florida. He had been here all but five minutes and was already ready to pin Dream to the wall and kiss him senseless. 

Glancing over at the man in question, he noticed that Dream had been staring at him. His eyes widened slightly, obviously not expecting to be caught and a pale blush tainted his cheeks. George just smiled but Dream completely shut down and looked away; that was enough for George. Dream thought he was weird and knew about his feelings. Why else would he react like this?

George lifted himself off the soft, beige couch and claimed he needed the bathroom before making his way out of the room and into the corridor. He struggled to hold it together as tears flooded his vision, how had he messed things up between himself and Dream so badly already?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREAM POV

Noticing George get off of the couch and make his way out of his living room to go to the bathroom, Dream felt like a complete idiot. He had tried to make George feel as comfortable as possible when he first arrived as he didn’t want his obvious feelings towards the smaller male to make him uncomfortable. What he didn’t expect was how cuddly and perfect George would be in person; online he was attractive but in person it was too a whole new level. 

He was suddenly aware of a harsh glare from Sapnap directed at him from his place on the couch. 

“Dude you’ve got to go after him, he is obviously upset. What did you say to him before I came in with the snacks?”

Wait what? He hadn’t known that George was upset with him. God how could he have missed it. He must have picked up on the way he felt towards him and was scared off by it. He mentally kicked himself for being so transparent with his affections and got up from the couch. He told Sapnap he would “be right back” and followed the direction that he saw George go. 

Walking into his dimly lit corridor, he could make out the sight of a boy silently crying and sitting down on his cream-coloured carpet.

“George” he whispered softly not wanting to startle him, god he looked so vulnerable. Dream couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty as he silently made his way over and sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry” they both said in unison while Dream chuckled, because of course George would apologise despite doing absolutely nothing wrong. 

“No, George you don’t need to apologise, okay? I’m the one who has been so stupid. I should have realised that you wouldn’t feel the same way as I do. I’ve not really come out or anything because you’re… you’re the first boy I’ve ever liked. It took me a while to come to terms with it, but I understand you find it weird and uncomfortable, and I’ll stop. But please say we can still be friends.” He couldn’t help but ramble; he needed George to know that he wasn’t in the wrong in any way and that Dream fully accepted it if George didn’t like him back in that way. 

George stopped and stared into his eyes for a minute, as if he were trying to assess whether Dream was joking or not. Then out of nowhere, George launched forward, and their lips collided for the first time ever; it felt amazing. The kiss would be ingrained in Dream’s memory forever…

George’s lips felt warm against his as they moved in unison. Shaky hands found their way into each other’s hair as they made out; quickly losing track of time. Everything around them disappeared as Dreams senses fixated on how breath-taking George felt against him, hands running through his blonde hair while his slipped gradually down to make their place on his slim hips. They eventually had to pull away for air, but it had finally dawned on Dream; George liked him back. 

The moment was perfect; messy and unsure, but perfect. Dream had never felt so lucky in his entire life. Nothing, not his fame or fortune mattered in that moment as it didn’t even come close to the feeling of finally having George, his George in his arms at last. 

“Wow Dream, it took you long enough.” he heard George chuckle.

“Shut up, I’m here now and that is all that matters.”


End file.
